Chapter 40: The End Of The Story
Timon: {narrating as the camera continues to truck out, ending with the silhouettes and the theater seats} Well, that's it. The big wrap-up, the happy ending, the grand finale. * Pumbaa: {whimpering} It's over already? * Timon: Well, Pumbaa. That's the thing about endings. They come at the end. * Pumbaa: {brightening} Ooh, can we watch it again? * Timon: Pumbaa, we just saw it. Maybe tomorrow. * Ma: {entering in silhouette} Hey, what are you guys doing? {gasps as she sees the screen} You didn't tell me you were watching the movie! I wanna watch too! * Timon: Ma, we just finished. Show's over. * Ma: Well, you're just gonna have to rewind it! {She grabs Pumbaa's big remote and begins rewinding.} * Timon: {pained} Ma! * Ma: {calling offscreen} Uncle Max! We're gonna watch the movie! * Timon: {despairing} Oh, no! * Uncle Max: {entering, carrying a box of popcorn} Hey, I brought extra butter. * Simba: {entering, walking along the seatbacks} Hey, you guys are watching the movie? * Rafiki: {swinging in on vines} Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo! Any story worth telling is worth telling twice. {The silhouette of Mickey Mouse walks in and sits down.} * Timon: What the... {Snow White comes in, followed by the Dwarfs.} * Snow White: Oh, excuse me... * Happy: 'Scuse me. * Sneezy: 'Scuse me. * Doc: 'Scuse me. * Sleepy: 'Scuse me. * Bashful: 'Scuse me. * Grumpy: Get outta the way. * Timon: Who is this crowd? {The Genie flies in and sits down in the middle, followed by Aladdin and Jasmine on the flying carpet; Belle, the Beast, Mrs. Potts and Chip, Lady and the Tramp, and the Hippo from "Fantasia" are also seated in this row.} * Timon: Hey, down in front! {In another row, Goofy, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, and Donald Duck are sitting; Stitch crawls down the wall and jumps from head to head until he gets to a vacant seat.} * Stitch: Oho! * Goofy: Gawrsh! * Stitch: Aloha! * Donald Duck: {unintelligible squawking; he makes fists at Stitch} {In still another row, Quasimodo and Pocahontas sit at opposite ends of the row; Peter Pan flies in, followed by Tinker Bell, and imitates a rooster's crow. The Lost Boys all pile in, shouting. Switch to Timon's row, where he's holding two large bodies apart to keep them from squashing him.} * Timon: Watch it! {straining} Unnnh! {Timon's row has Terk, Dumbo, Brer Bear, Mowgli, Baloo, the three gargoyles, and the three fairy godmothers from "Sleeping Beauty"; Terk and Victor the gargoyle squeeze together, and Timon squirts out from between them like a watermelon seed. He lands next to Pumbaa as the movie, still rewinding, nears the beginning.} * Timon: {resigned} Okay, buddy. You win. * Pumbaa: Sure you don't mind? * Timon: {sincere} Hakuna Matata. {presses the remote. The CBBC logo is shown.} * Somebody: Shh. * Somebody Else: Sorry. * Pumbaa: Uh. Timon... {the screen goes black} I still don't do so well in crowds. Category:Scenes Category:Ending Scenes Category:Raven: A Mermaid's Tale 2